


The Avatar and the Firebender

by thebluesthour



Series: Yeonbin Oneshots For the Soul [7]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Choi Yeonjun Is Bad At Feelings, Crossover, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, Supernatural Elements, avatar!soobin, element bending!!!, firebender!yeonjun, i just love this crossover concept okay, just barely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25789114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebluesthour/pseuds/thebluesthour
Summary: Soobin, the Avatar, has returned from his training just in time to see Yeonjun become a Firebending master.Avatar the Last Airbender crossover oneshot.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Yeonbin Oneshots For the Soul [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870156
Comments: 8
Kudos: 155





	The Avatar and the Firebender

**Author's Note:**

> Your kudos and comments encourage me to keep writing, so thank you very much for them! If you ever want a part two to any of the fics in this collection, don't hesitate to ask! 
> 
> I appreciate any feedback, enjoy you guys!

He was nervous. His palms were sweaty, and no matter how many times he rubbed them against his pants they never fully dried. He didn’t know why he was so nervous, it’s not like this was anything other than a rite of passage, something every Firebender participated in. He knew he would be in no real danger, that an Agni Kai no longer held the same weight as it used to back in the ancient days. It was more so a display of abilities, a way to show off all the skills one had learned over their training.

He had practiced so much, and he knew he was ready. But that’s not why he was nervous. Agni Kai’s always drew a bit of a crowd, and Kai had already let slip that he and Taehyun, Beomgyu, and Soobin were going to be watching. He appreciated their support, and he would never ask them not to attend, but his cheeks flushed when he thought of Soobin watching him firebend.

Which is absolutely ridiculous, considering Soobin was the _Avatar_ and it would eventually be Yeonjun’s responsibility to teach him how to be a master Firebender. The younger was a born Waterbender, and had actually been off with the nomads learning Airbending for a few months somewhere in the Pacific. Yeonjun’s honorary Agni Kai was conveniently at the exact same time that Soobin had returned. The two had already reunited, all friendly hugs and lingering smiles, and for Yeonjun, an aching heart. It had actually been easier with Soobin gone, he could focus fully on his lessons, and ignore the missing piece of him that was off learning Avatar things.

Fuck, now he was thinking about his pathetic crush right before he was going to go out and fight for his life. Okay, maybe not for his life. But Soobin was going to be watching so he had to be impressive! He wanted the Avatar to both know he was going to have a good teacher, but also hopefully find his skills attractive. Yeonjun didn’t know how much longer he could hopelessly pine from afar as Soobin got older and more beautiful each day.

“Choi Yeonjun,” the announcer called. There were a scattering of claps and cheers, the loudest coming from Hueningkai, and Yeonjun was grateful they had done away with the stadium Agni Kai’s, and kept his more lowkey, just close friends and some family, and the judges of course. He was going to be fighting his own teacher, Lee Hyun, and as he walked out, adjusting his robes, he could feel the turbulent energy running throughout the court. With this many benders in one place, it was almost tangible.

Yeonjun took a deep breath, not even allowing himself to scan the crowd, walking directly to his spot at one end of the blacktop. The space was essentially just a field of concrete with a rectangle of black asphalt in the centre, nothing within a square mile capable of burning up. It was peacefully quiet, not a cloud in the sky, and Yeonjun closed his eyes. He channelled his focus until it was a pinpoint, everything else fading away as he felt the energy surround him, circling around his seven chi’s, his spine straightening and breath evening out. He gracefully got into position, left leg back slightly, arms raised. His left hand he held vertical, his right slightly at an angle, fingertips already burning with anticipation.

The last thought to cross his mind before the fight officially started was that of Soobin’s face, smiling as Yeonjun won.

“The way you dodged the lightning by redirecting it in mid-air? It was amazing, hyung, you looked like a real-life superhero!” Kai screeched. Yeonjun blushed, sitting on Taehyun’s couch, letting his friends feed him and take care of him. It had taken them about an hour to leave the court, Yeonjun having to accept the praises of not only his teacher, but everyone who had come to watch. He had really only wanted to see Soobin, but he was polite and gave everyone equal parts attention. He had been sweating buckets, felt like his lungs had stopped working, and really didn’t feel much of anything except exhaustion.

But when he had finally gotten to Soobin, who attracted attention too, naturally as the Avatar, he felt lighter, a genuine smile decorating his lips. Soobin had smiled back, dimples on full display, before he bowed a little. “Yeonjun-sunbaenim, I am honoured to be your student” he said jokingly. Yeonjun laughed, reaching out to ruffle Soobin’s hair, fingertips still a little numb from all the bending. “Stop it, Soobin-ah, you’re making me feel old,” he had replied. It was so easy with Soobin, so easy to be flirtatious, light-hearted, happy. 

The Avatar currently was in the kitchen, helping bend some ramyeon off the floor that Kai had accidentally spilt in his excitement. The young Earthbender was still reeling over the fight, retelling it dramatically as if Yeonjun himself hadn’t been the actual fighter. But Yeonjun let him, mostly because he was way too tired and hungry to try and calm him down. Beomgyu, another Earthbender well on his way to becoming a master as well, handed Yeonjun a glass of soju, and a bottle of water too. “Water first, hyung,” he instructed, firm. Yeonjun nodded, opening the bottle and lifting it to his lips.

As he drank, Taehyun whirled in, practically floating through the air instead of walking, side effects of being an Airbender. He had been too young to accompany Soobin on his adventures with the nomads, but he eagerly listened and absorbed every piece of information Soobin gave him when he came back. Yeonjun found it endearing, Soobin’s inclination to spread all of the things he knew to everyone else.

He didn’t know how he was gonna survive teaching the Avatar firebending. It was a hard enough task on its own, but throw in a lifelong friendship and a pathetic crush, and it became damn near impossible. But one look at Soobin’s face, smiling softly down at Yeonjun as he sat a platter of gimbap on the table, and Yeonjun’s fears were replaced with an overwhelming urge to just hug the boy and never let him go. But he didn’t do that, only smiled a bit, moving over to give the taller room to sit next to him.

His heart fluttered happily when Soobin settled beside him, their thighs touching. Beomgyu and Taehyun spread the food around, handing out bowls and chopsticks. Kai finally stopped talking and fell into his spot on the floor, exhaling. “Just incredible, hyung, really,” he said. Yeonjun chuckled, feeling Soobin’s arm brush his as he made his bowl. “Thanks, Hyuka, really,” he responded. Kai seemed satisfied enough, and began to fill his bowl too. Yeonjun reached for the ladle to get a helping of ramyeon, but as he made to transfer it to his bowl Kai screeched, shooting his arm out to get the last piece of gimbap left on the plate. The action caused him to bump into Yeonjun’s hand, which in turn caused the hot broth to spill out of the ladle, its destination Yeonjun’s thigh.

However, before that could happen, Soobin expertly bended the hot liquid away from Yeonjun’s leg and sent it directly into his bowl. Kai let out a few flustered apologies, but Yeonjun didn’t really hear him, as he had turned his head to find his face a few inches from Soobin’s, who giggled lightly. “Disaster averted, huh, hyung?” he said, smiling more before bending some ramyeon into his own bowl. Yeonjun knew he was staring, but he couldn’t help it. Soobin was just so fucking sweet, and his heart was racing, and he was so whipped already.

He looked away as he felt his cheeks heating up, grabbing his chopsticks and forcing himself to eat so he doesn’t say anything stupid like “I love you”. Taehyun, always the observer, seemed to be the only one who noticed the exchange, but Yeonjun knew he would never say anything. As all five benders began to eat, the conversation flowed easily, thankfully not lingering on Yeonjun’s Agni Kai too much.

The whole time they enjoyed their meals, Yeonjun was hyper aware of Soobin’s presence next to him. It wasn’t just an energy chi bender thing, either. He could feel his body heat, could smell the vanilla wafting off of him from his bodywash, and he could feel his thigh and shoulder against his every time he moved. It made Yeonjun’s mind hazy, and he hadn’t even started drinking yet.

“No soju for you, Kai, you have lessons with Hoseok-sunbaenim tomorrow morning,” Soobin said, instantly Airbending the bottle away from him and into his own hand. Beomgyu and Taehyun laughed as the maknae pouted, but Yeonjun once again could only pay attention to Soobin. He hadn’t actually seen him Airbend yet, and it was…well…extremely hot. Soobin must have caught his expression, because he blushed, quickly setting the bottle down and looking away, picking up some empty dishes to distract himself.

While he was gone, Taehyun leaned over, patting Yeonjun’s knee. “You two should go sit out on the balcony, I’ll have hyung and Kai help me clean up before we play some games,” he suggested softly. Yeonjun blushed furiously at essentially being called out, but Taehyun only smiled kindly, patting his knee again, before standing (floating) and blowing a gust of air at Beomgyu and Kai. “Help me clean up, please,” he said authoritatively, despite being the second youngest of the group.

Soobin returned to the living room just then, and went to go help as he saw the others cleaning, but Yeonjun stood up to stop him. “Let’s go outside, hyung, I wanna hear all about your Airbending training,” he said lamely, hoping his voice wasn’t too shaky. He realised in that moment that he was more nervous now than he was right before his Agni Kai. Something was wrong with him for sure. Soobin grinned, before nodding a little. Yeonjun nodded too, before turning around and walking to the sliding balcony doors. The air was cooler out here, but still comfortable, and Yeonjun bended a small flame into the lantern Taehyun had hung one day last year.

The light cast a gentle golden glow over the two of them, and Soobin looked absolutely ethereal. His hair was swept over his eyes a bit, lips parted as if to say something but no sound coming out as always, body tall and lithe and just…beautiful. Yeonjun was so in love. “I’d have thought you’d come back covered in blue arrows like Taehyun,” he blurted out. He cringed internally, but at Soobin’s laughter, he felt better. The boy took a few steps closer, leaning against the railing. Yeonjun copied him, the two close but he wished he could be closer. “Only born Airbenders get those, hyung,” he answered, still giggling a bit, face broken into a pretty expression of amusement. “Oh,” is all Yeonjun could say. He was feeling too much, his mind being unable to keep up with his heart.

Soobin bit his lip, looking out at the dark sky, before looking back at Yeonjun, suddenly shy. Yeonjun thought he saw a redness in his cheeks, but he didn’t want to assume anything, as much as he wished it was real. “I’m, uh, really excited to learn from you, Yeonjun-hyung,” he whispered. Yeonjun swear he felt his heart actually drop out of his ass at the tone, the shy and almost hopeful tilt to his voice. He automatically stepped closer, unable to help himself. “I bet I won’t have to teach you much, you’re just so naturally talented,” he replied. He knew he sounded flirty, but he couldn’t find it in him to care. He was so tired of hiding his feelings, so tired of pretending he didn’t want to just shove Soobin against the wall and kiss him.

There was no missing the blush this time as Soobin giggled nervously, looking back out at the sea of darkness. “I’m sure you’ll find that’s not true,” he murmured, so quietly. Yeonjun could feel the tension in the air, its own force just like his chi energy. Something was telling him to just take the leap and stop resisting, and he knew better than to ignore messages from his subconscious like that. (Mostly because he knew they probably weren’t even coming from _him_ , but from the spirit world).

“Hey, Soobin-ah,” he whispered so quietly. Soobin immediately looked at him, and Yeonjun noticed that his hand had curled around the railing, knuckles white. Was he nervous too? Fucking Taehyun, he knew way more than he let on sending Yeonjun and Soobin out here to be alone. Regardless. Yeonjun was here, this was his chance.

However, before he could even start to lean forward, he felt a pair of cool, soft lips against his. They disappeared almost as quickly as they appeared, but Yeonjun still froze, eyes widening as he looked at Soobin, who mirrored his expression of disbelief. His eyes were wide and bright, and he looked absolutely mortified at himself. “I-I’m s-sorry, I-,” he started to say, but Yeonjun didn’t let him complete his thought, pulling him back with a hand on his neck to kiss him again.

Soobin let out a little yelp, before melting into the kiss, hands clumsily latching onto Yeonjun’s waist. Yeonjun kept the kiss sweet, but relished in it. In the feel of Soobin’s lips moving against his, of his hand in his hair, their bodies touching, the energy swirling around them. Soobin kissed like he smiled, gently, softly, and with meaning. Yeonjun couldn’t even feel his feet on the ground, could only focus on the boy in his arms, and he fell even more in love in that moment.

They kissed for what felt like multiple eternities, and could have kept going he’s sure, but he felt the wind pick up around him, turning into gusts, and the flame he had bent into the lantern blew out. He wondered if Taehyun was fucking with them as he kept kissing Soobin, but when he felt the water droplets, he knew what was happening. He chuckled as he pulled back, taking advantage and curling into Soobin, who automatically looped his arms around him. “Bin-ah,” Yeonjun laughed. “You’re making it feel like a storm,” Soobin gasped, head snapping up, and suddenly everything was still. It was too dark to really make out either of their expressions now, but Yeonjun didn’t need to see to know they were both smiling.

“Sorry, hyung,” Soobin apologised. Yeonjun was still painfully aware of Soobin’s arms around his waist, but felt a million pounds lighter knowing now that his feelings were reciprocated. “It’s okay,” he replied, pulling back only enough to stand up straight again. He brushed the Avatar’s hair out of his, internally squealing at the fact he was able to do that now, technically. They had to talk some things out, but he was extremely optimistic that he’d have a boyfriend by the end of the night. He’d have Soobin for himself.

“We’ll have to work on your control, I can see it possibly getting in the way of some of our activities in the future,”.


End file.
